


You Look Like a Monkey

by cathybites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday shower porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like a Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> based on the very excellent prompt given to me by [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/).

The alarm goes off, right on time, at three in the morning. Jared groans, buries his face into his pillow, then flops an arm out, flapping his hand at the alarm until it shuts off. He wants to hide under the covers, but shooting's just begun and he's never been one to slack off work.

He slips out of bed, yawning as he pads to the bathroom. Shower on, clothes off, and he steps under the spray, takes a moment to try and wake up. There's a tiny little niggle at the back of his brain, just an itch that he should be remembering something, something about today.

It's on the tip of his tongue when the curtain slides back and Jensen stumbles into the shower. He mumbles something that sounds like "G'mornin'," and Jared can't stop the smile when Jensen plasters himself to his back.

"You didn't have to get up," Jared says. He can feel the shrug of Jensen's shoulders, then a scrape of stubble against his back that shoots slivers of heat down his spine.

"Yeah, I did," Jensen says, voice rough and tumble with sleep. "Wanted to do this." He reaches an arm around, and Jared holds his breath, eyes slipping shut in anticipation.

When the touch comes, it's not what Jared had expected - the rough caress of terrycloth on his back. He opens his eyes and twists around to eye Jensen. "You're bathing me now?" Jensen doesn't answer, just grins and pokes at Jared's shoulder until he faces forward again.

Not what he was expecting, but it's nice, relaxing. Jared drops his head, braces his arms against the wall as the water sprays over him and Jensen washes his back. Slow swoops down along his spine, digging into his muscles, then feather-light back up, dipping lower with each pass.

By the time Jensen's hand skates along the curve of his ass, Jared's half-hard, cock hanging heavy and full between his legs. He spreads his legs, hips tipped back in open invitation, and Jensen doesn't disappoint. Two fingers, slick with water and soap, push into him, back and forth in a slow rhythm. Jared hisses, then rocks back into Jensen's hand.

"Yeah, you like that," he hears Jensen mumble, and the snort he lets out is quickly followed by a groan as Jensen adds a third finger.

"Would like it better if you - _fuck_ \- put your mouth on my dick."

The fingers still, and Jared bites down on a smile when he senses Jensen moving behind him. Then the fingers are replaced by the thick head of Jensen's cock, and Jensen nips at Jared's ear, says, "Pushy, pushy," as he slides in on one smooth thrust.

A retort is ready on Jared's lips, but Jensen grabs a hold of his hips, angles them and snaps his own forward, and the words are lost. All of them, except for the ones that'll get Jared what he wants: _more, harder, fuck, please._

"Jensen," he gasps out, right hand reaching down to pull on his own dick, jerking himself off in time to the hard cock fucking him. His left hand slides on the tiled wall, forearm hitting with a loud slap, and Jared stumbles forward. His head hits his arm and he bites down as Jensen swears, holding him steady and pressing up closer to him. Chest to back, Jensen's arms around him, holding him up, and the angle is perfect, everything is perfect white heat shooting up from his toes and out, and Jared comes all over his fist and the wall.

He's ready to drop to his knees and crawl back to bed, but Jensen's still going, although not as steady as before. Jared shivers, feeling like he's been scraped raw all over in the best possible way, and pushes his hips back to meet Jensen's. Finally, with his teeth clamping down just below the nape of Jared's neck, Jensen stills, grinding against Jared's ass. He can feel the slick warmth of Jensen's come inside him, and he stores the feeling away, keeps the memory for later.

The water's gone tepid by the time Jensen pulls out, both of them moaning at the movement. Jared turns his back to the spray, pulls Jensen to him and kisses him, all wet tongues and lips before he pulls back and plants a quick one to Jensen's forehead. The itch from before is back, but this time Jared remembers, and he smiles against Jensen's mouth. "Happy birthday to me, huh?"

There's an answering smile from Jensen. "Something like that."


End file.
